Chapter 361
Withdraw (辞退, Jitai) is the 361st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika easily restrains Sayird and asks Bill whether Sayird's Nen ability is necessary for the mission. Bill reveals that Sayird's ability is an Emission-Manipulation Nen ability that allows him to project his aura into a ball and then control any creature caught inside the ball. Reminiscing on a training session with Izunavi where he told Kurapika to focus on co-operation with allies, Kurapika uses the Steal Chain to absorb Sayird's aura in the hopes that it would draw out the parasite in his body, which turns out to be a small spider-like creature. Though it manages to escape, Kurapika finds out that Sayird's Nen ability is called Little Eye, and it allows him to control captured creatures, excluding those that are created by Nen. Free from the Guardian Spirit Beast's control, Sayird admits that he was not in control. Because he is under arrest, he informs Kurapika that the largest creature he can control is the size of a hamster, but one can get sensory information from the creature. Additionally, he recommends that Kurapika not use tiny creatures like flies because they could easily be killed. With only two guards left, Bill says that without Kurton, in order to escape, they would need either Pariston or Beyond, both of whom would be difficult to co-operate with. Prince Momoze allows her bodyguards to be transferred to Prince Marayam, feeling pity for him and their mother as they would be unable to win in the battle to the throne. Prince Halkenburg announces to his father that he will be withdrawing from the battle, stating he initially joined to merely save his father's reputation, and he does not wish to earn the crown through bloodshed. Nasubi accepts his son's withdrawal. Chapter Notes * Kurapika's "Index Finger Chain" is revealed. ** [[Kurapika#Nen|'Steal Chain']] has the ability to drain its target's aura, forcing that person into a state similar to Zetsu, as well as temporarily stealing one of his/her abilities up to one use. * Kurapika restrains Sayird and steals his Nen ability "[[Sayird#Nen|'Little Eye']]". ** Sayird's Little Eye launches a Nen ball at small living creatures, capturing and gaining control over them. *** The largest creature he can manipulate is about the size of a hamster. * Kurapika can't use his "Index Finger Chain" to steal parasitic type Nen creatures. * Two hours have passed since the departure of the Black Whale. * Prince Woble's (14th) quarter is down to two guards and two servants from eleven guards and four servants. ** Sayird is arrested by the royal army for killing three guards. ** The two other servants quit. * Queen Sevanti (7th) orders Prince Momoze's (12th) personal guards and servants to protect her brother Prince Marayam (13th) instead, leaving her only with the royal guards chosen by the higher queens. * The hamster-like Guardian Spirit Beast belongs to Prince Momoze. * The three methods of escape Bill mentioned in the previous chapter requires the help of: ** Kurton, who could've used his symbiotic type Nen ability to transform into a ship or a car capable of carrying up to five passengers. Though he required other people's aura. *** This is not possible anymore after Kurton's death. ** Pariston Hill ** Beyond Netero * Prince Halkenburg's (9th) Guardian Spirit Beast is revealed. * Prince Halkenburg wants to withdraw from the succession battle. ** King Nasubi tells him to do as he wishes. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_361 zh:第361話 Category:Volume 35 Category:Succession Contest arc